clarencefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кларенс Вендл
(англ. Clarence Wendle) — главный герой и протагонист «''Кларенс». Внешний вид Кларенс - очень толстый ребенок с двумя передними зубами за два доллара, без ушей, короткими светлыми волосами и розовой кожей (кроме плеч и туловища яркого желто-альбикозового цвета, где одежда обычно покрывает его). Он носит неон-зеленую рубашку с короткими фиолетовыми рукавами, синими шортами и темно-синими ботинками. Характер Отличительная перспектива Кларенса может превратить любые обстоятельства, какими бы тривиальными они ни были, в самый прекрасный день на свете! Все его убеждения, точка зрения и опыт уникальны для него. Кларенс ведет с сердцем, реагируя на жизнь с неизменным волнением и энтузиазмом. Она ценит своих друзей больше, чем золото. Кларенс любит все, потому что в Кларенсе все невероятно. Несмотря на все это, он не очень блестящий. Неоднократно было доказано, что его оптимизм также превращает его в идиота. Кларенс получил самый низкий балл в группе карандашей, что означает, что его глупость привела его к этому. Призраки Сезон 1 # «Веселенькое подземелье» # «Отличный денёк с девчонкой» # «Волшебник денежной метлы» # «Потерянные в супермаркете» # «Clarence's Millions» # «Clarence Gets a Girlfriend» # «Jeff's New Toy» # «Dinner Party» # «Honk» # «Dollar Hunt» # «Zoo» # «Rise 'n' Shine» # «Man of the House» # «Puddle Eyes» # «Dream Boat» # «Slumber Party» # «Nature Clarence» # «Average Jeff» # «Lizard Day Afternoon» # «The Forgotten» # «Neighborhood Grill» # «Belson's Sleepover» # «Too Gross For Comfort» # «Pilot Expansion» # «Patients» # «Rough Riders Elementary» # «Nothing Ventured» # «Bedside Manners» # «Jeff Wins» # «Suspended» # «Turtle Hats» # «Goose Chase» # «Goldfish Follies» # «Chimney» # «Straight Illin'» # «Dust Buddies» # «Hurricane Dilliss» # «Hoofin' It» # «Detention» # «Hairence» # «Lil' Buddy» # «Chalmers Santiago» # «Tuckered Boys» # «Water Park» # «Where the Wild Chads Are» # «Breehn Ho!» # «The Big Petey Pizza Problem» # «The Break Up» # «In Dreams» # «Balance» # «Spooky Boo» Сезон 2 # «The Interrogation» # «Lost Playground» # «Bird Boy Man» # «Freedom Cactus» # «Plane Excited» # «Escape from Beyond the Cosmic» # «Ren Faire» # «Time Crimes» # «Saturday School» # «Attack the Block Party» # «Field Trippin'» # «Ice Cream Hunt» # «Company Man» # «Stump Brothers» # «The Tails of Mardrynia» # «Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan» # «Sneaky Peeky» # «Game Show» # «Skater Sumo» # «Mystery Girl» # «The Substitute» # «Classroom» # «Dullance» # «Jeff's Secret» # «Space Race» # «Plant Daddies» # «Bucky and the Howl» # «Worm Bin» # «Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure» # «Birthday» # «Tree of Life» # «Capture The Flag» # «Cloris» # «Fishing Trip» # «Belson's Backpack» # «Motel» # «Merry Moochmas» # «Pizza Hero» Сезон 3 # «Sumo Goes West» # «Valentimes» # «Clarence for President» # «Rock Show» # «The Phantom Clarence» # «Jeffery Wendle» # «Badgers & Bunkers» # «Bye Bye Baker» # «Flood Brothers» # «Pool's Out For Summer» # «Big Game» # «The Boxcurse Children» # «Karate Mom» # «Clarence Loves Shoopy» # «Public Radio» # «Chad and the Marathon» # «Officer Moody» # «Gilben's Different» # «Cool Guy Clarence» # «Just Wait in the Car» # «Missing Cat» # «Big Trouble in Little Aberdale» # «Dare Day» # «The Trade» # «A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge» # «Chadsgiving» # «A Sumoful Mind» # «Animal Day» # «The Tunnel» # «Talent Show» # «RC Car» # «Dog King Clarence» # «Trampoline» # «Clarence The Movie» # «Belson Gets a Girlfriend» # «Brain TV» # «Etiquette Clarence» # «Video Store» # «Anywhere But Sumo» Интересные факты * Скайлер Пейдж подтвердила, что Кларенс должен быть версией самого себя в детстве, как комикс. * У нее есть однозвездочный спутник, как показано в «Clarence's Millions» после того, как миссис Бейкер заняла ее вторую позицию. * Неизвестно, почему у Кларенса только два передних зуба, в то время как другие внизу, это было замечательно в «The Forgotten». * Время от времени во время сериала, ее глаза намного меньше, чем они, конечно же, есть. * Его имя появляется в кроссовере «Вселенная Стивена''» и «''Дядя Деда''», «Скажи, Дядя», только для названия серии, а также для персонажа. ** Тем не менее, персонаж, наряду с Джеффом, Сумо и Белсоном, затем бы сделал их единственный кроссовер (камея) в коротком «Grampies» своего дяди, так как Белсон является единственным персонажем Кларенса за пределами этой группы, который был в состоянии говорить. ** Он был упомянут снова в эпизоде Стивена Вселенной "Друг-лук", только за то, что имел подобное появление молодой версии Желтого хвоста (который женился на Вильдилии) из той же серии. Хотя они очень похожи на желтохвост и лук, оба имеют ту же форму, что и голова Кларенса. * В «Patients» фамилия Кларенса Вендл. * Танлины на Кларенсе очень похожи на Грега из «''Вселенная Стивена''». * В «Birthday» показано, что он родился с ней, так как показал своим друзьям свои фотографии его в детстве, однако в действительности он не может родиться с загарными линиями, поэтому это считается неточным. ** В том же эпизоде, его любимый цвет коричневый. * В «Jeff's Secret» он показал, что у него была сыпь на спине, что модели, как штат Техас, но это не всегда было видно или видно во всех предыдущих эпизодах и вылечить эпизоды, где он обычно был голый грудь, это обычно совпадение. en:Clarence Wendle es:Clarence Wendle fr:Clarence Wendle it:Clarence Wendle pt:Clarence Wendle pl:Clarence Wendle tr:Clarence Wendle Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчина Категория:Дети